<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a mother's love by TeamMightyPen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762069">a mother's love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamMightyPen/pseuds/TeamMightyPen'>TeamMightyPen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Poetry, child!hiccup - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:55:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamMightyPen/pseuds/TeamMightyPen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Valka is gone, but her spirit and memory still protect Hiccup every day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III &amp; Valka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. war</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>in a tall wooden house at the top of the hill<br/>standing proudly above the rugged village it contrasts<br/>a small, scrawny boy cowers, watching as his people kill<br/>and the island falls under seemingly endless fire and blasts</p>
<p>he looks to his father for comfort, for the embrace for which he longs<br/>but the man must leave to go and fight<br/>so he turns instead to his mother's warm love and songs<br/>and they sit alone and together in the firelight</p>
<p>her melody fills him with peace that could never be told<br/>she sings to him hope for tomorrow<br/>she wishes him dreams tonight of a happpier world<br/>a world where he's forgotten today's sorrow</p>
<p>she assures him as she has countless times before<br/>that she would still be with him, even when it appeared that she was not, and had fallen in the war<br/>and it was once again true</p>
<p>for even now in the house surrounded by dark,<br/>he looks to the sky and feels her smile from among the stars<br/>and her love from beyond the moon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. peace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The song Valka sings to Hiccup in the previous chapter, a lullaby that she would sing to him every night before she was taken.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>come now, little one,<br/>there is no need to fear<br/>there is no need to hide<br/>it's safe in my arms right here</p>
<p>hush now, my child,<br/>and close your eyes<br/>although the night is dark<br/>tomorrow the sun will rise</p>
<p>sleep well, little one,<br/>and may your dreams be bright,<br/>let you forget your woes,<br/>and carry you through the night</p>
<p>and know, my child,<br/>when you awaken soon<br/>and i'm no longer here<br/>i watch from beyond the moon</p>
<p>remember my love for you</p>
<p>my love from beyond the moon</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So this does have an actual melody, but it's hard to convey through text...lemme try</p>
<p>come now lit - tle one<br/>re(1/2) fa(1/2) mi(1/4) re(1/4) re(1/2)<br/>there is no need to fear<br/>rest(1/4) re(1/4) fa(1/4) re(1/4) fa(1/4) re(1/4) fa(1/2)<br/>there is no need to hide<br/>rest(1/4) do(1/4) re(1/4) do(1/4) re(1/4) do(1/4) re(1/2)<br/>it's safe in my arms right here<br/>rest(1/4) re(1/4) fa(1/4) fa(1/8) mi(1/8) fa(1/4) re(1/4) re(1/2)</p>
<p>hush now my child<br/>rest(1/2 + 1/4) fa(1/4) mi(1/4) re(1/4) re(1/2)<br/>and close your eyes<br/>rest(1/4) re(1/4) fa(1/4) re(1/4) fa(1)<br/>al - though the night is dark<br/>rest(1/4) do(1/4) re(1/4) do(1/4) re(1/4) do(1/4) re(1/2)<br/>to - mor - row the sun will rise<br/>rest(1/4) re(1/4) fa(1/4) fa(1/8) mi(1/8) fa(1/4) re(1/4) re(1/2)</p>
<p>sleep well lit - tle one<br/>re(1/2) fa(1/2) mi(1/4) re(1/4) re(1/2)<br/>and may your dreams be bright<br/>rest(1/4) re(1/4) fa(1/4) re(1/4) fa(1/4) re(1/4) fa(1/2)<br/>let you forget your woes<br/>rest(1/4) do(1/4) re(1/4) do(1/4) re(1/4) do(1/4) re(1/2)<br/>and car - ry you through the night<br/>rest(1/4) re(1/4) fa(1/4) fa(1/8) mi(1/8) fa(1/4) re(1/4) re(1/2)</p>
<p>and know my child<br/>rest(1/2 + 1/4) fa(1/4) mi(1/4) re(1/4) re(1/2)<br/>when you a - wak - en soon<br/>rest(1/4) re(1/4) fa(1/4) re(1/4) fa(1/4) re(1/4) fa(1/2)<br/>and i'm no lon - ger here<br/>rest(1/4) do(1/4) re(1/4) do(1/4) re(1/4) do(1/4) re(1/2)<br/>i watch from be - yond the moon<br/>rest(1/4) re(1/4) fa(1/4) fa(1/8) mi(1/8) fa(1/4) re(1/4) re(1/2)</p>
<p>(ritardando)<br/>re - mem - ber my love for you<br/>rest(1/4) do(1/4) re(1/4) re(1/8) fa(1/8) re(1/4) do(1/4) do(1/2)<br/>my love from be - yond the moon<br/>rest(1/4) re(1/4) fa(1/4) fa(1/8) mi(1/8) fa(1/4) re(1/4) re(1/2)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>